<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Given A Proper Home by Monkeygirl77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253538">Given A Proper Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77'>Monkeygirl77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Michael is not going to stop him from enacting his form of justice, And hide behind Raphael's legs, Angel Family, Archangel Family, Emotional and physical healing, Fen wants to bite Gabriel, Fenrir likes to be called Fen, Gabriel is not a good parent, He considers his children to be one of those problems, He left his children locked up in their prisons, He runs away from his problems, He's in for an earful when he finally returns, Healing, I can't emphasize that enough, Jormungandr likes to be called Jorm, Michael and Raphael are coming for their niece and nephews, Michael hadn't believed them, Michael is a good uncle, Odin gets his ass kicked, Raphael believes everything is true until it's proven otherwise, Raphael is a good uncle, Raphael is going to give him a piece of his mind, Slep wants to trample him, There were rumors that Gabriel had children, They've all been through so much, Vali and Narfi cry when they see him, When it comes to Gabriel, Which is a good way to live, he says his name is a mouthful, they need some TLC, those poor babies, to give them a proper home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael leans over slightly, kicking a chair out. "Nephew?" The wolf looks up at him. Standing when the archangel nods to the offered chair, hopping up to sit among them silently, looking between the two archangels cautiously. "Nephew, seeing as you…As you…"</p><p>'Exist?'</p><p>"Well, yes, seeing as you exist, does that mean…?"</p><p>'That my brothers and sister do too, yes, we were separated long ago, banished to different places on Earth and imprisoned. All of us, except for my sister, she was contained in the Underworld.'</p><p>Raphael crosses his hands before him, Michael leans on his elbow, both watching him closely. "Your brothers and sister?"</p><p>'Yes, there is me, and Jormungandr, he prefers to be called Jorm, his full name is a mouthful. He is stuck in his serpent form in Earth's oceans. Then, there's Sleipnir, Odin uses him as his personal steed, it is so degrading. After him, is our sister, Hel. She is stuck in Niflheim. Then, there is the youngest, Vali and Narfi. We do not know what happened to them.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael &amp; Raphael (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Given A Proper Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All he had done was take a stroll, a perfectly nice walk through a perfectly nice forest, enjoying the sound of the wind whistling through the trees, the scent of the pine trees mixed into the green fauna, the soft dirt under his bare feet, the feeling similar to being in his Garden again overwhelming his senses, though he wasn't, he'd chosen to stroll through a forest on Earth this time, to witness his and Joshua's masterpieces, some of Eiael's flowers and blooming vines.</p><p>He wasn't expecting to come across anything out of the ordinary, he never has on his trips through the Earthen forests, he breathed in deeply, taking in the scents of the Forest surrounding him, stepping over a large stone stuck precariously in the earth, he came upon a cave. A massive opening, the mouth wide and round, and he stared into the vast darkness that the cave swallowed down its stone throat.</p><p>The ground under him rumbled, shaking with the force of a small Earth Quake, and he stumbled slightly, something shifted in the shadows of the deep cave, and he tensed, reaching for the blade in his belt, ready to defend himself against whatever beast awaited him in the cave. A large matted paw stepped out of the cave mouth, another following, bright large silver manacles curled around thick matted ankles, a large snout came next, large white canines shined down at him under the pale moon light, the massive beast growling at him threateningly, the beast continued to advance, and he backed up in turn, until it reached the end of it's chain. The beast knelt forward on it's two front paws, growling menacingly, the beast turning out to be a massive wolf. Bright golden eyes bore down on him, anger shone brightest, distrust was there, and then there was sadness.</p><p>Staring up at the massive hound, his mouth hanging slightly ajar, it wasn't often something caught him by surprise. But this, this had managed it, it had caught him by surprise.</p><p>Making a show of putting his blade down, he reached a hand upwards, fingers spread. The massive wolf was on edge, prepared to strike at the simplest of movements, an abused animal, skittish and distrusting. Lucky for him, he'd raised a few hounds in his day, he knew how to care for them, even in this state.</p><p>The wolf growled at him again, snapping its massive jaw threateningly, but it backed up a step in obvious fright, despite it's tough demeaner. Poor thing wasn't used to kind and gentle gestures.</p><p>"It's alright, you're alright," he steps forward again, hand still raised. "I'm not going to hurt you." He gies off what he hopes is a calming aura, changing the atmosphere around them, drowning out the tension with smooth rolling gentleness. The hound's growls fall silent, large golden eyes stare down at him, then to his raised hand, whining softly, it lowers itself to it's belly, leaning forward on it's two front paws, pressing it's cool nose to his outstretched hand, he smiles up at the massive wolf, reaching around with his hand to rub soothingly at his snout. "See, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." It huffs softly, crawling forward slightly on its belly, nudging his hand with its massive snout, and he chuckles. "You're not a big bad wolf are you, you're just a big puppy, aren't you?" It whines softly, crawling forward even still, turning its massive head to the side. Smiling softly, he steps forward, reaching up to scratch behind its large ear, if massive hounds could sigh in comfort, this wolf most certainly did, leaning into his hand. "Oh, you like that, huh?" It's yaps softly, turning its massive head, a large warm tongue poking out to lick his hand. "You like ear scratches, do you?" It yaps softly once more, turning its head back around, an indication that it wants more ear scratches, chuckling lightly, he reaches up, scratching behind its ear again. "Just a big puppy, indeed."</p><p>He pulls his hand back, smiling at the soft whine the mountain of a wolf lets loose at the stopping of it's beloved ear scratches, he ducks under it's snout, reaching for one of the manacles curled tightly around it's right paw, the wolf growls softly, it rumbles above him, and he reaches up to pet its furry neck softly. "It's alright, pup, let me take a look at the damage." It huffs, laying over its paws, its massive snout brushes against his back lightly as he kneels, pulling the fur around the manacle back, humming in distaste at the raw skin that surrounds it, clearly an indication that it had attempted to chew it's way free. "Oh, you poor thing, this won't do." He presses his hand to the thick manacle, watching as the silver slowly begins to simmer, melting away to reveal the raw skin underneath. "This won't do at all." He turns to the other, pressing a hand to the wolf's neck, and it lifts its head as he silently commands it, allowing him to step over to the other paw, examining the ankle, frowning as he melts the silver manacle wrapped around the left paw.</p><p>He ducks out from under the massive wolf's snout and looks back up at it, meeting its eyes once more, familiar golden eyes, there's only one being who had that shade of eyes, and he hasn't seen them in decades. "Your eyes are familiar to me." He wracks his brain for a name, he's heard the rumors of course, everyone has, Michael hadn't believed them, but he'd given them a chance, he wouldn't have put it passed his younger brother to give <em>'birth' </em>to such beasts. "If my memory serves me as it usually does, you must be Fenrir, am I right?"</p><p>The massive wolf lowers its head again, tongue swiping over the side of his face, and he chuckles, patting its snout lightly. "Yes, yes, it's nice to meet you too, little nephew." The hound scoots forward on its belly, nudging at him with its snout. "I'm one of your uncles, pup, my names Raphael, you can call me Rapha, can you talk, little one?"</p><p>The wolf snorts softly, tilting it head slightly. <em>'Not in the normal sense of talking.'</em></p><p>"I see, how old are you pup?"</p><p>
  <em>'15 years young, Uncle Rapha.'</em>
</p><p>The Healer reaches up to rub his nephew's snout softly. "You really are just a pup, aren't you?" Fenrir huffs softly, leaning into his hand, nudging it softly. "How long have you been here?"</p><p>
  <em>'Since I was just a small pup.'</em>
</p><p>"And, did your father come for you during all this time?"</p><p>The wolf's head turns from side to side, shaking softly in the negative. <em>'No, I've been alone since my imprisonment. Are you going to leave me, Uncle Rapha? I don't like being alone.'</em></p><p>"Heaven's no. I'm going to give you a real home, this cave is no place for puppies, big or small, and that's what you are nephew, you'll come back with me." He rubs at his chin lightly. "Though, it's going to be mighty difficult to bring someone your size inside with me."</p><p><em>'I can help that, Uncle.' </em>The wolf stands, shimmering a golden shimmer, and its size begins to diminish, its still a big larger than a normal sized wolf, but easier to manage then its monstrous form is. <em>'I am not very good at magic, but I can do some, Uncle.'</em></p><p>"Very good, little nephew," the archangel kneels, curling his hands around the young wolf's head, pressing a gentle kiss to its nose. "That was splendid." A normal sized tongue licks his face and he smiles, pressing another kiss to his snout. "We'll teach you how to control that magic."</p><p>The wolf yaps happily, it's furry tail wagging excitedly at the praise, poor thing must not have heard it often. He knew his brother was neglectful, but for him to leave his own son imprisoned was unacceptable, if he ever saw him again, he'd be giving him a piece of his mind.</p><p>"We'll get you a proper home, with a warm bed and toys, after a good scrubbing of course, your fur is matted with filth, some food in that belly. And then we'll tend to those wounds. After that, we'll get you to bed, you could use a goodnights rest in a proper bed." He brushes his ears back gently. "How does that sound, little nephew?"</p><p><em>'I have been sleeping in a cave for as long as I can remember. A real bed sounds amazing. But do I have to get a bath?' </em>The wolf huffs softly. <em>'I do not like bathes.'</em></p><p>"No pup does, but I assure you, you will feel better after getting washed up."</p><p>
  <em>'I trust you Uncle Rapha, I do not like them, but I will take a bath for you.'</em>
</p><p>The Healer smiles down at him, scratching a few fingers behind its right ear, the wolf's tongue laws out of the side of its mouth, tilting its head into his fingers. "I thank you for trusting me, dear Nephew, is it alright if I pick you up, I'm afraid flying is the only way to get through the barrier."</p><p>
  <em>'It is alright Uncle, you may pick me up, if you can manage.'</em>
</p><p>"I'm stronger then I look, I assure you."</p><p>…</p><p>Fenrir shook himself after his bath, the water flying all over, soaking anything in its path, luckily his uncle had enough sense to back away before he did. He huffed happily, he did indeed feel better, just as his uncle had said, being cleaned of the filth matting his fur down. Wagging his tail as a warm fluffy towel is draped over his head, rubbing over his damp fur, drying it as much as it can, leaving it to air dry after. Large warm hands pet his ears back, cradling his head gently, and he's rewarded with another kiss to his snout. Yapping happily, he licks his uncles face, rubbing his head against his chest gently.</p><p>
  <em>'Thank you, Uncle, I do feel better being cleaned of that filth, my fur is lighter than it was before.'</em>
</p><p>"I told you that you would, didn't I?"</p><p><em>'I apologize for kicking you.' </em>He whines softly. <em>'I did not mean to, Uncle.'</em></p><p>"I know you didn't, it's alright," he reaches a hand down to scratch his fingers over the spot they had found on his underbelly. "There's nothing wrong with being ticklish." The wolf yaps, wiggling away from the fingers scratching at that spot on his belly, jumping back playfully, kneeling slightly as he barks happily. "Oh, are we feeling playful now?" He barks again, bouncing forward, jumping up on his two hind legs, his front paws pressing against his Uncle's shoulders. The Healer laughs softly at his nephews excitement, the poor thing deserved some time to act like a pup after what he'd been through, he reached down to scratch at his belly again, just as playful as the pup was, and if wolfs could laugh, his nephew most certainly would be, barking happily, yapping excitedly, jumping back from him and his scratching fingers.</p><p>Chuckling, Raphael holds out his hand, his nephew immediately stepping forward to rub his head against his outstretched hand, huffing happily. "Let's go look over your paws, pup, they must smart, the skin is rubbed raw."</p><p>
  <em>'It hurts Uncle, you are a Healer, from what little father spoke of you when I was just a young pup, before he disappeared?'</em>
</p><p>He nods, the wolf stepping closer, and he kneels for a moment, kissing the side of his snout gently, this poor pup needed to be showered in affection after the ordeal he had lived through. "I am a healer, I am <em>The </em>Healer, I will fix you up good as new, little nephew."</p><p><em>'You will make it feel better Uncle Rapha, I don't like it, it hurts badly. The chains were too tight.' </em>The hound whines softly, nuzzling against his chest gently, rubbing his head against him. <em>'I tried to chew them off, but I couldn't.'</em></p><p>"I assumed so, little pup, I can make you feel better again. No more chains, don't even think about them, you are a free pup from here on."</p><p>
  <em>'What if Odin comes to gather me, he was the one who locked me there, he will not be happy that I have escaped.'</em>
</p><p>He rubs his hand down the back of his furry neck soothingly, the Archangel leaning forward to kiss his snout again. "He'd have to go through me first, and I <em>assure</em> you, he wouldn't stand a chance."</p><p>The wolf yelps brightly, licking his cheek softly. <em>'Thank you, Uncle Rapha, for all of your help.'</em></p><p>"You deserve someone who cares for you, Fenrir, and I apologize that your father did not, but I will, and your other Uncle will too, once he comes to know you. You have a home here with us. There is no thanks needed, it is the least I can do, but you are most welcome." He stands, gesturing for the wolf to follow, turning from the washing pool towards the entrance, he follows the archangel down the hall towards the Infirmary floor, where he's promised the pain on his ankles will be abated.</p><p>Another angel meets them as they walk down the path for an empty bed, and he growls softly, ducking back against his Uncle's legs. Raphael reaches down to pet his head softly, offering reassurance, it works slightly, and the growling stops. The other angel stares down at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open slightly, unsure as to what the current situation was.</p><p>"Sir, is there a new angel hound?"</p><p>Raphael hums softly, looking back down to his nephew, golden eyes meeting his. "In a way, Oren, this is my Nephew."</p><p>"Your…Nephew?"</p><p>"Gabriel's child, if the rumors be true, one of many." His Uncle looks back down to him, gesturing to the other angel standing there. "Fenrir, this is Oren, he is my Captain, I trust him with my life."</p><p>
  <em>'He is a healer, like you, Uncle?'</em>
</p><p>"Yes, he is a healer like me."</p><p>Oren blinks in surprise. "He can talk."</p><p>The Archangel smiles slightly. "In a way. It's more telepathic then actual speaking. But it works."</p><p>Oren nods, smiling softly, kneeling to his level. Fenrir eyes him wearily, ducking back behind his Uncle's legs slightly, pausing at the hand that outstretches towards him. Cautiously, he steps forward, out from behind his Uncle's legs, he's not very used to much kindness, his grandfather had him chained to that cave dwelling and his father had left him there, the weary wolf sniffs the hand. It smells similar to how his Uncle's hand does, and he licks it gently, stepping forward to rub his snout against the outstretched fingers, they hand rubs over the side of his head, scratching softly behind his ear, and the hound sighs contentedly, nuzzling against the fingers scratching at his head.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, little one."</p><p>
  <em>'It is a pleasure to meet you as well, are you my Uncle too?'</em>
</p><p>"I am, though not in the same fashion as Raphael is, but yes, I am your uncle too."</p><p>
  <em>'It is nice to meet you, uncle.'</em>
</p><p>"The same, nephew, welcome home."</p><p>He waved to them as he stepped away, to return to his duties, and Fenrir followed his Uncle dutifully down to an empty bed, he sits on a small wheeled chair next to the bed and pats the mattress softly. "Up, you get." The wolf sniffs the edge of the bed softly, and jumps up, turning a few times, and sat down facing his Uncle. "Let's see the damage." He holds one of his hands out for his right paw, and he leans slightly, lifting his paw into the Healer's hand, long gentle fingers curl around it gently, pulling up a bit more to examine. "You poor pup, the skin is completely raw, you said the manacles were too tight?"</p><p>
  <em>'Yes Uncle, they bit in, it was painful to move too much.'</em>
</p><p>"I can imagine, no matter, I can make it better." He turns for a small cart next to him, rummaging through one of the drawers for a brief moment, pulling out a small jar and a swath of bandages. He uncaps the jar softly, and digs two fingers in, scooping out a good mass of the concoction. "This may sting a bit, only for a moment though, I promise." The wolf bobbed his head, watching with bright golden eyes as he pressed the ointment to the raw skin, whining at the sting, watching as the fingers rubbed it in gently, and then as the bandages were wrapped around the cleaned skin, holding up his other paw in exchange when he reaches for it.</p><p>He rubs the hounds head when he's finished, smiling down at him. "You did beautifully, little one, absolutely stunning."</p><p>
  <em>'It stings, Uncle.'</em>
</p><p>"I know it does, nephew, the sting will fade in a few moments, have no worry." He stands from the chair at that remark, leaning down to kiss the top of the wolf's head. "Lets return to my home, where we'll get you something to eat, and then to bed."</p><p>
  <em>'Okay, Uncle, I will follow. Food sounds nice, a bed sounds nice, it was scarce in my cave.'</em>
</p><p>"Well, you're never going back to that cave again, you'll have a bed to sleep in from here on, and all the food you'd like." He pats the side of his belly gently. "We'll have to fatten you up a bit, you're nothing but skin and bones, you must be famished."</p><p>
  <em>'I am very hungry, Uncle, I haven't had a true meal in as long as I can remember.'</em>
</p><p>"Well, no more, let's get you a right meal, something to fill you up." He backs up a step and waves with his hand gently. "Follow me, I'll show you to your new home."</p><p>Fenrir jumps down from the bed, rubbing up against his kind Uncle's legs, following at his side as he leads him forward. Looking around silently, wanting to take in all the sights there was to see, looking about in awe at the grand city that they had made, he had never seen anything quite like it. Raphael spared him a glance, smiling at his expression, at the expression in his eyes, and leaned over slightly to scratch at the top of his head. The wolf bumps against his leg softly in return to the scratching, looking up at him with curious golden eyes, looking up as he holds the gate open for him. "In here, nephew, your other Uncle will be back by now, undoubtedly just finishing up supper."</p><p>
  <em>'Other Uncle?'</em>
</p><p>"It's alright, Nephew, he'll adore you. He's always had a soft spot for little ones. His name is Michael, he is your oldest Uncle, he'll be glad to have met you."</p><p>The wolf nods slightly, stepping closer against his leg as they climb up the short staircase to the porch of the Villa, and steps into the dwelling cautiously when his Uncle holds the door open for him, standing still as he waits for him to step forward, so he may hide behind his legs as he introduces him to his new Uncle.</p><p>Michael turns at his entrance, smiling in greeting, just finishing spooning out their portions of stew into two wooden bowls. "Brother, how was yo…Who might this be?" He looks down at the grey wolf hiding behind his brother, golden eyes, familiar golden eyes, peering out from behind the Healer's legs.</p><p>Raphael smiles at him, looking down to the weary wolf hiding behind him. "Michael, this is Fenrir."</p><p>His mouth drops open a bit, eyes widening, as he is caught by surprise. "The rumors…They're <em>true</em>?"</p><p>"It appears so," he spies the cauldron of stew behind the older archangel. "He's quite famished, is there enough to spare him a bowl or two?"</p><p>Michael blinks out of his surprise, nodding slightly, turning to collect and fill another bowl. "Of course, there's enough for a few bowls."</p><p>Fenrir growls softly as he approaches, but he stops a few paces away, setting the bowl down before him. Fenrir eyes him cautiously, but the scent of the stew wafts into his nose and he's drawn to it like a moth to a flame, stepping out from behind the Healer's legs wearily, crawling forward towards the bowl, seeming to be ignoring the fact that his new Uncle is still kneeling behind it. He sniffs the contents, licking at it softly, and purrs gently, digging into his meal. The oldest Archangel smiles in fond amusement, reaching up to scratch behind his ear gently, smiling when the wolf leans into his hand, still devouring his bowl of warm stew. Famished, indeed. "Welcome home, dear little Nephew, we'll take good care of you."</p><p>The wolf lifts away from the empty bowl, looking between the two archangels cautiously. <em>'Home, Uncles, you won't send me back to the cave by morning?'</em></p><p>Michael hums in concern, sharing a look with the Healer above him, as the wolf watches them wearily. "Of course not, little one, we would never. You'll stay here with us, we'll take good care of you, this is your home now."</p><p>
  <em>'And you'll keep Odin from taking me?'</em>
</p><p>"We would strike him down if he thought to lay a hand on you, you're safe here, nephew, we will protect you." He rubs his hand down the wolfs soft neck, Fenrir preens, rubbing into the hand with his head. "Don't worry yourself so, little wolf, you focus on getting better. Eat to your hearts content, rest when you'd like, play as much as you desire, we'll take care of everything."</p><p>Fenrir barks softly, stepping forward to lick the older archangel's cheek gently, Michael chuckles, scratching his ears tenderly. <em>'Can I have another bowl?'</em></p><p>Both archangels chuckle warmly, nodding to the young wolf, Michael takes his bowl into hand and turns back for the cauldron of stew, scooping up another nice serving into the wooden bowl. When he turns this time, he passes another bowl over to his brother, the Healer thanks him softly and turns from his Nephews side, assuring the young wolf that he's not going far when he turns to look up at him, Fenrir watches him sit in a chair, at a table, and take a bite of his warm stew, he's soon distracted by his own bowl being placed back in front of him, his tongue hanging over the side of his mouth, barking happily as he digs in again.</p><p>A warm hand pats his head gently. "Eat up, Nephew, you can have as many bowls as you'd like." Fingers scratch over the side of his belly, and he lowers himself to the warm floor, lapping up the warm chunky stew happily, his tail wagging softly as he enjoys himself with his warm filling meal. "We've got to get some meat on those bones, you're nothing but skin and bone, we'll fatten you up in no time."</p><p>"That's what I said." The Healer chuckles as his brother smiles up at him, turning once more for another bowl, pouring some cool water in it, he sets it down next to the wolf's bowl of stew, before turning once more for his own bowl and joining his brother at the table.</p><p>They talk softly between each other as they eat, sparing their nephew glances intermittently, ensuring he's still there and comfortable, smiling as he laps up the cool water after two bowls of a hearty stew, laying on his belly, tail still wagging happily and contentedly.</p><p>Raphael stands, to refill his bowl, and kneels beside his nephew as he passes him. "Would you like another bowl, Fenrir?"</p><p>The grey wolf looks up at him with bright golden eyes. <em>'Yes, please, Uncle Rapha.'</em></p><p>"Of course, dear pup." He takes his bowl in hand as well, standing to scoop up another spoonful of stew for himself, and then another spoonful for the dear wolf laying behind him. He kneels slightly, as he turns back, setting the bowl down before him, smiling as the famished wolf digs in immediately, he sets his own bowl down, turning to refill his bowl of water, setting it down next to his stew bowl again, before taking his seat back and digging into his own bowl. Two helps each, and the two archangels are content, talking between each other softly, turning to look in on their silent nephew, three bowls in and he'd had his fill, bowl licked clean, water lapped up, he lays there, licking his legs softly, tail wagging softly in content, a happy pup if one ever saw one.</p><p>"Brother," the Healer turns back to face his older brother, tilting his head as he waits for him to finish his inquiry. "If this be true, what of the others?"</p><p>"I don't know, Micha, I stumbled upon him on accident." He peers at the happy wolf over his shoulder. "Perhaps we should just ask."</p><p>"Indeed," Michael leans over slightly, kicking a chair out. "Nephew?" The wolf looks up at him. Standing when the archangel nods to the offered chair, hopping up to sit among them silently, looking between the two archangels cautiously. "Nephew, seeing as you…As you…"</p><p>
  <em>'Exist?'</em>
</p><p>"Well, yes, seeing as you exist, does that mean…?"</p><p>
  <em>'That my brothers and sister do too, yes, we were separated long ago, banished to different places on Earth and imprisoned. All of us, except for my sister, she was contained in the Underworld.'</em>
</p><p>Raphael crosses his hands before him, Michael leans on his elbow, both watching him closely. "Your brothers and sister?"</p><p>
  <em>'Yes, there is me, and Jormungandr, he prefers to be called Jorm, his full name is a mouthful. He is stuck in his serpent form in Earth's oceans. Then, there's Selphnir, Odin uses him as his personal steed, it is so degrading. After him, is our sister, Hel. She is stuck in Niflheim. Then, there is the youngest, Vali and Narfi. We do not know what happened to them.'</em>
</p><p>Michael eyes widen, sharing a shocked glance with his younger brother, both staring at the wolf in surprise. "There's quite a few of you." Fenrir nods. "And, your father?" He dreaded to know what his brother had done through all of this, surely, he would not sit aside and watch his own children be imprisoned.</p><p>The wolf growled softly, snarling, his canines glinting in the lanterns light. <em>'Father abandoned us. He left us to suffer in our imprisonment. You have treated me with more kindness in this night then he has in decades. He stayed long enough for us to be able to care for ourselves and left. Vali and Narfi could hardly form proper sentences, and he left us, we raised them both, until we were taken.' </em>He growls deeper, it rumbles up from his belly, snapping his jaw angrily. <em>'If I ever see him, I will rip him to shreds.'</em></p><p>"You will not," the Healer reaches out, tapping his snout softly, it throws the wolf's anger, Fenrir likes the Healer, he's treated him with nothing but kindness. He yaps softly, nipping playfully at his outstretched fingers, one taps him on the nose and the hand withdrawals. "We'll take care of you all now, we'll find your brothers and sister, and give you all a proper home. You just worry about yourself, play, have fun, let us take care of everything now."</p><p>
  <em>'I trust you Uncle, thank you, for taking me in, and for saying you will do the same for my siblings, you did not have to.'</em>
</p><p>"Nonsense," Michael reaches out to scratch behind his ears, and he sighs contentedly, leaning into his fingers. "You're family, and we take care of family here, our home is just as much your home."</p><p>…</p><p>Raphael is the last one to wake the next morning, the spot where his Nephew had fallen asleep is still warm, indicating that he'd left it shortly before he had woken up. He sighs softly, stretching as he turns to sit on the edge of his bed, setting his feet to rest on the warm stone floor. Pushing himself up, he stands, stretching again, and pulls the blankets back into place.</p><p>His door stands slightly ajar, wide enough for a young wolf to creep through, he pulls it open and steps out into the hall, raising an eyebrow at the sound of happy barking, he follows it, stopping briefly to pick himself up a mug of fresh coffee, he follows the barking out of the front door to their Villa, smiling at the sight of his brother and their nephew.</p><p>Fenrir is laying on his back, squirming in the soft grass, his older brother is kneeling beside the grey wolf, scratching at his belly playfully, tickling him.</p><p>
  <em>'Hahahahaha, Uncle, hahahahahaha, that tickles!'</em>
</p><p>Michael chuckles beside him, scratching wildly at his belly, avoiding the kicking paws. "It's rather endearing to see this." He scratches a bit harder and the wolf yaps excitedly, reaching out with his other hand to scratch at his belly even more, their nephew barks loudly, wiggling in the grass. "I haven't gotten to play with a little one like this for a long while now."</p><p>
  <em>'Ahahahahaha, Uncle, hahahahahahaha, please, ahahahahahahha, not my belly, hahahahahaha, that tickles! Ahahahahaha, it tickles!'</em>
</p><p>"Oh, alright," he gives one final scratch, he pulls his hand away, the wolf huffs, chest heaving, tongue hanging over the side of his mouth, as he rolls over to lay on his ticklish belly. "Since you said please," the Archangel rubs his head fondly and the hound nudges his hand softly. "But, don't think you'll get away that easy next time."</p><p>He chuckles softly, gaining their attention, and lowers his mug of coffee slightly. "What happened here?"</p><p>Michael winks at him, smiling down to their nephew, he barks happily, his tail wagging playfully. "Someone thought it would be a wise idea to wake me by <em>jumping</em> on me." He rubs his fingers down the wolf's furry neck. "I couldn't let such a thing go unpunished."</p><p>"I see," Raphael hums softly, taking a sip from his mug. "Good job, Nephew."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>